


Biten By Love (Niall Horan)

by Daring_dreams14



Category: One Direction (Band), vampire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daring_dreams14/pseuds/Daring_dreams14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're Vampires.</p>
<p>I'm a Vampire slayer.</p>
<p>Never going to work.</p>
<p>I was blasted cursed with the genes of a Vampire slayer. My dad, head of slaying, was killed by 5 of them. I was there, training. They promised I was next I got scared and dyed my hair and changed almost everything. One day I run into the 5 vampires that killed my father. This was years later. They became the biggest boyband. </p>
<p>What happens when one of them falls in love with me and I slowly fall back, knowing I would have to kill them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rainbow's Pov

I'm Rainbow, last name, well I don't have a last name. I don't understand my name. I'm dull. I would try to ask my family but my dad is dead amd my family won't come near me because of the curse the vampires put on me. When a Vampires put a curse on someone, they eventually fullfill it. Anyways, my hair is brown and limp. My eyes though are a stormy blue. (Much like Niall's.) I never smile but when I do it's always a fake smile. I've never really smiled since that day.

_We were running through alleyways of the big apple. Away from someone or something. We ran down a deadend alleyway. We were stuck. I hate being stuck._

_"Go hide!" My father yelled at me. I was only 12. Gullible. Scared. I hid behind a large trash bin. He should've hid with me. I watched as 5 dark figures walked around the corner. I don't know where we are at. I don't even think we're still in New York._

_"Well, well if it isn't Chuck." Said the guy with the hair that matched the deep dark night air that invisably surrounded us. Chuck was my dad's name. The boys advanced many steps. The one with straight brown hair ran off and ran back but with a girl. She panicked in his arms. He 'shh'd' her and rub her head.I didn't think I knew the girl but I did. It was my older sister.Tears flowed down my cheeks._

_"What do you want?" I dad yelled. The blonde one pointed at me. How did he know? "No!" My dad yelled them._

_"Fine then." The curly head one said while he rung my sisters neck. He head laid nearly 6 feet away from her body. I slapped my hand agianest my mouth. My dearest sister gone. My dad charged them. They took him down like he was nothing. My dad weighs a good 200 pounds. Once they were sure he was dead they faced me. Tear soaked my face._

_"You're next." The blonde one said while pointing his finger at me. With tears streaming down my face I ran and ran and never stopped, scared._

I always get scared evrytime I runit through my head. I have no friends. I'm very independent. I live in a very small apartment. No pets. Right now I'm finishing up collage, in fact today is my last day. I graduate.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

Retarded alarm. I slowly bang my hand againest the snooze button. I get up and press the start button on my coffee machiene. Another alarm went off. My Vampire detector. I know you would think after someone witness that they would stop but I can't I would but I can't. I looked down at it. 5 very powerful Vampires in this building. Not today........ 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow's Pov**

I make the vampire machiene shut up. I put on uniform for school and pack my graduation dress and make-up. Most girls go back home to get ready for graduation but again most of them have cars and don't have to walk. It seems like it wants to rain today but you know when doesn't it rain in Seattle. I grab my coffee and shuffle out the door. As I turn around, from locking my door, I almost spill my coffee over this nice looking guy. His blonde hair fit his face just right.

"Uh sorry." I don't talk to many people. Let's just say i'm socially awkward. I can hardly hold a conversation.

"No, no my bad. What's your name? A pretty girl like you has got to have the most beautiful name with it." He says. I blush.

"Rainbow." I say. He looks like he is holding back laughter. I get that alot. I would stay and be absoultly dazzled by him but i'm late to class. "It was nice talking to you but I got to go." I say walking off. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I felt sparks when he touched my arm. I got a massive headache and the flashback sped through a million times. I felt to the ground in terrible pain. He croutched down too.

"Are you okay?" He yelled. I slowly losing all leads to the world. The last thing i remembered was his arms, that was very masculine, I know wrong time, picking me up and us flying at fast speeds throught the town.

**Niall's Pov**

She passed out after I touched her. I don't know why. Did I do something to her? I flew her way high in the sky, so no one could see us. I was taking her back to the boys. No, not to feed but to help her. She looked really familar. I don't know. Anyways, as I neared I set back down on the ground. I walked into our large house we were staying in while were in Seattle.

"Boys!" I yelled. I really needed their help right now. All four of the boys walked around the living room corner.

"Brought dinner?" Zayn asked. He was always hungry. If he wasn't hungry then he would kill for fun.

"No Zayn. I need to help her." I asked. Zayn still licked his lips. Vampires can't love but there's something more about her, like I need her.

"Why can't we?" Harry whined. We haven't eaten human in weeks and we were craving human blood.

"Because there's is something more about her." I say. I regret ever saying that once it was out there. I knew the boys would tease me.

"Awww! Niall's got a crush!" They hollered. Rainbow stirred. The boys froze. I set her down gently and took the boys out of the room. I don't know what was wrong with her but I wasn't going to let anything else happen.

"So Niall what happened?" Liam asked, calming the boys. I told them everything.

"Yep, definatly in love." Harry said. I shook my head.

"That took alot of energy. What have we got to eat?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, animal blood. We have a concert tomorrow night, by the way." Louis said. For some reason he has been really uptight. Usally it's Liam but no. I walk to the kitchen and feast on the blood we have.

**Rainbow's Pov**

I woke with a start. I don't know where I am. I'm in a fairly dark room. The only light coming in is from the window looking out into the rainy sky. The hasn't let up if anything it  has gotten thicker. I quicky get and run over to the window. I don't reconize anything. I hear male voices outside. I lift the window, ready to jump if I have to. The door knob rattles and I slither out the window on a ledge. They walk in and I duck under the window.

"Where did she go?" I hear one male voice. I slowly slide away. The rain pouring and the wind blowing doesn't help anything. All of a sudden my foot slips and the next thing I know is I see the ground coming real quick but I don't hit it. I'm being lifted instead. I start kicking. I don't know why, whoever it is just potenially saved my life. We go back into the room, as soonas i'm sat down, I run over to the oppisite corner.

"Who are you and what are you?" I yelled at him. It was the guy from earlier.

"That my friend is something secret but my name is Niall." Four more boys came walking in like there was no problem.

"I'm Liam." A guys with brown hair that was now styled messy.

"I'm Zayn." A guy that looked really familar. His hair was jet black other than a streak of blonde in it. His face was rightly put. He bit his lip the whole entire time, which would drive any girl crazy but it doesn't impress me.

"I'm Harry." I know those curls but then again I don't. His curls placed correctly on his head and some fell on his face, blocking his some but he constanly flicked it, which drove me crazy. Not that type of crazy. I hate it.

"I'm Louis." He sounded really bummed or he had a secret he couldn't tell anyone. I felt really bad and I just met the boy.

"And were One Direction." They say like they have rehearsed a million times. Everything about them drives me mad. Again not in a good way. I hate everything about them.

"Well hi i'm Rainbow and I gotta go." I say, walking out past them. Niall again grabbed my arm but this time nothing happened. Maybe I was really stressed and my nerves jumped. I don't know.

"Please don't go." Niall begged. Why would he want me to stay? I'm nothing.

"Why?" I asked, not meaning to my thoughts completely over runinng everything.

"Because Niall has a major crush on you." Liam said with a teasing voice. Niall turned red. "Rainbow what an intresting name? What is your last name?" Oh no. I can't tell him or anyone the secret.

"Umm well you see, I don't know and What time is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh it's about 12, noon. Why?" Harry said, pirecing me with his green eyes. My eyes went wide. It's 12. I'm definatly late for class. I run out avoiding all their gripping arm reaches. I make it out the door and down the hallway. At first I didn't care but then I needed to know where I am.

I'm lost, big time.


End file.
